


96. Writer's Choice: Starlight

by parka_girl



Category: Infinite (Band), K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1306138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parka_girl/pseuds/parka_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myungsu realizes that the problem isn't that he'll never go home again, it's that he's all alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	96. Writer's Choice: Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> Title is the Muse song.

"Do you think we'll make it back home?" Myungsu looked across the table as he asked the question. 

Hakyeon looked at him for a long time and then looked away. "Maybe, one day." 

Myungsu looked toward the walls, where windows should be. But there were no windows. Nothing to show them where they were. But Myungsu knew the answer. He could walk over to the wall, press his hand against it and it would show him exactly what he wanted, or in his case, didn't want to see. Space. The vastness of it. 

"Myungsu." Hakyeon's soft voice brought Myungsu back to the present. 

"Don't lie to me." Myungsu said, pushing up off the bench. He left his tray on the table, let someone else deal with it. He stalked out of the room, down the hall and away from everyone. He made it to his room before breaking down. 

It wasn't that he wanted to go home. He'd signed up for the mission. It wasn't even that he cared if there was a home left. He was happy, mostly, on the ship. But he was so fucking lonely he didn't know what to do with himself. Maybe, maybe if he'd known it was going to be like this, he wouldn't've signed up. Maybe he would've stayed on Earth. But he didn't know. He had no way of knowing. 

Someone was knocking on his door. "Go away!" He shouted, but it was useless. The rooms were soundproofed. He picked himself up off the floor, when he'd slumped, and pressed the vidcomm button. It was Hakyeon. Myungsu didn't want to open the door for his friend, but he found himself doing it anyway. 

"I'm sorry." The words were out of Hakyeon's mouth before he could stop them. "I just thought …"

"I'm not Taekwoon. You don't need to treat me like I'm going to break. I signed up to be here." Myungsu spit the words out. It wasn't that he had anything against Taekwoon, but he hadn't had a choice. Myungsu, and Hakyeon, too, had signed up on their own. Taekwoon and much of the rest of the crew aboard their giant ship, had been enlisted without a choice. They all left people back on Earth, people they'd never see again. But Myungsu was tired of bullshit. 

"The truth, Hakyeon." Myungsu said after a long silence. He knew he'd made Hakyeon feel bad, they were both friends with Taekwoon, but sometimes Myungsu just couldn't take it. All the fear and lies. 

"You want the truth?" The viciousness in Hakyeon's voice startled Myungsu. He turned, staring at his friend. After a moment he realized that Hakyeon was waiting for an answer. 

"I said I did, didn't I?" Myungsu replied, standing, arms crossed. He stared at Hakyeon. He'd never seen him upset or angry about anything. He had more patience than anyone on the ship. 

Hakyeon ran a hand through his hair, which needed a trim and then looked straight at Myungsu. "The truth is we're never going home. You and I, we knew this when we signed up." He didn't wait for Myungsu to reply, he just went on. "I don't know why you're asking me. You knew we'd probably die out here. You said it yourself, you signed up. So did I. So why are you asking these questions?" 

Myungsu's fingers clenched and he dropped his hands to his sides. "Because no one talks about it. Because sometimes I feel like everyone's living in denial. And it's driving me fucking crazy." 

Hakyeon was staring at him, there wasn't any anger on his face. There was something else. Something Myungsu suddenly understood. He took a step forward, toward Hakyeon and then stopped. 

"They're not." Hakyeon said suddenly, his voice gone low and soft. "They're not in denial, they just don't know." 

Myungsu gaped, staring. He wracked his brain, trying to think of all the meetings they'd been to, all the files they'd had to read. He realized that the only time he read about it being a one-way ticket was when he signed up. He remembered the paperwork Taekwoon had shown them. Myungsu lifted his gaze up. 

Hakyeon looked like he'd seen a ghost. And maybe he had. Maybe they were all ghosts. Myungsu was close enough that could touch Hakyeon. He needed to know he was real, that they were both real. He took a step toward Hakyeon just as Hakyeon was moving toward him. They collided like gravity. Hakyeon's mouth was on Myungsu's before he could react and then he was kissing Hakyeon back. 

Myungsu's hands under Hakyeon's shirt, pushing it up and off. Hakyeon's hands on Myungsu's pants, unfastening them, pushing them down. They were naked, pressed against each other. Then flat on Myungsu's bunk, Hakyeon above him, all muscle and sinews. Myungsu arching against Hakyeon. They shuddered against each other. Myungsu biting at Hakyeon's shoulder when he comes. Hakyeon's moans filling Myungsu's ears when he comes. 

Naked, Hakeyeon is skinnier than Myungsu expected.They curl around each other. Myungsu pulls his standard issue blanket over both of them. Hakyeon rests his head against the pillow, Myungsu rests his head against Hakyeon's chest. When it's time for their daily briefing, Myungsu taps the button that drops the screen down and they watch it from his bed. 

They're going to die out here, in the emptiness of space. But it doesn't feel empty, not any more. And the craziness that was creeping into Myungsu has been shoved back down where it belongs.


End file.
